


Chiseled By His Fingertips

by calmlikesurrender



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmlikesurrender/pseuds/calmlikesurrender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn studies Liam’s body like he’s been chiseled by his fingertips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chiseled By His Fingertips

Zayn studies Liam’s body like he’s been chiseled by his fingertips. He’s stifled by every exhale and, even in the shadows of their bedroom, humiliated by how his cheeks burn and his heart races.

            Liam lies back more against the pillows and watches Zayn as he starts on the first button at his collar, trailing lower slowly. Trying to relish every detail. Trying not to let his nerves betray him in another hitched breath.

            Liam lifts up a little so Zayn can help him out of his jeans as well. But he stills with Liam beneath him just after.

            Relishing in every hard line, all of the rose-tinged skin across his broad chest, the deep grooves above the dark band of his boxers- the limitless span, all of the sinful, lust-provoking skin he gets to covet.

            “Zayn?”

            Liam’s voice interrupts, like it always seems to, just when he’s plummeting. He sinks in his eyes, his fingers, his lips, it’s-

            “ _Hey_ ,”

            Again, like a shock of ice-cold water.

            Liam eases up, resting on his forearms to watch Zayn as he tucks his fingers into his boxers, pulls them down just barely past his hips. He waits until Zayn’s eyes meet his before he reaches up to cup his chin.

            “Why do you always look at me like that?”

            Zayn’s heart races. He has to swallow a few times to find his voice again.

            “Like-Like what?”

            Liam smiles at him and tugs his chin down, kissing gently at the corner of his mouth.

            “I don’t know,” he mumbles, against his lips, “Like you can’t believe…” He shakes his head, laughing like he’s embarrassed for even thinking it.

            “I don’t know, like you don’t think I’m real,” Liam mutters, trying again, “Like any second you’re expecting to wake up…”

             _But there it is_ , Zayn thinks,  _That’s exactly it._

How does he make it stop? Or make himself more deserving?

Liam watches him like he’s waiting for an answer. But Zayn speaks in the hollows of his cheeks. Everything else is the static.

“It’s been a long time, huh?” Liam sighs, “Since we’ve done this.”

“We don’t have to-”

“I  _want_  to,” but then they’re colliding in a flurry of warm waves and someone surrenders, or maybe they both do. So that when everything crashes back down again, it’s Liam who can’t breathe and Zayn who lets go. 


End file.
